


No Homo

by VampireVengence



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Bi Jack, Coming Out, Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Gay Alex, Inspired by Real Events, Jalex - Freeform, Love Confessions, M/M, Sexual Confusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 12:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20907908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: Jack and Alex fool around whilst drunk. Alex then freaks out about it because it's confirmed his biggest fear. Will Jack manage to convince him it's okay?





	No Homo

**Author's Note:**

> Basically a friend showed me a post in their university's facebooks page that read: 
> 
> "Me and my friend jerked off together with another friend asleep in the same room, it felt so good and the rush was crazy and we even kissed but we haven't spoken since... what do I do?" 
> 
> We had a very long discussion about it and then this happened as a result. Enjoy!

It had been a stupid idea and really Jack shouldn't have agreed to it. He'd been drunk and horny and it had sounded like fun. That was the best excuse he could think of. 

_ "Shush!" Alex had giggled. "You don't want to wake him up!" Zack had passed out about an hour ago on the recliner and they were currently drawing a dick on his face in sharpie for good measure. _

_ "Now what do you wanna do?" Alex asked, dropping the pen on the coffee table. _You._ Jack thought but didn't say. Instead, he just shrugged. "We could watch porn." Jack snorted.  
"Yeah, because that totally won't wake Zack up." Alex huffed and chewed on his lower lip in thought. Jack had to look away before he did something stupid. _

_ "We could... You know just jerk off." Jack was pretty sure he had to be hallucinating right now. He glanced up to find Alex looking at him with a sultry smirk. "You're serious?" Alex shrugged before dropping down on the couch with a grin. _  
"It's been forever since I last got laid. I mean, no homo right?" Apparently he'd forgotten Jack was bi.  
"Sure, no homo."

_ They sat close together, Alex's scent filling his nose as he unzipped his jeans. It didn't take either of them long to get hard. Neither lad could keep their eyes off the other as they worked. _

_ Jack was overwhelmed by the rush. It was hot, it was exciting, it was dangerous and well, it was Alex. His hot ass best friend and seemingly permanent crush. If he hadn't been so drunk he'd have realised how fucked he was. _

_ Alex's heavily lidded eyes were hypnotising, and as Jack watched beads of precum bloom at his tip he felt like it was his birthday and Christmas all at once. It was easily the hottest thing he'd ever seen and he had no doubt that he'd be using the mental images during his dry spells for many years to come. _

_ He gasped in surprise when Alex closed the gap between them, connecting their lips in a sloppy, wet kiss. He hadn't been expecting any contact, especially after the whole 'no homo' thing. Yet here they were, lips moving roughly together as Alex whined into his mouth. _So hot.

_ Alex came with a breathy groan and Jack didn't think he'd ever seen anything as filthy as the face he'd pulled as he orgasmed. The image filled his mind when he reached his own release shortly after. _

_ Alex pulled back and they sat staring at each other with wide eyes for a long moment, breathing heavily as they both calmed themselves. "Fuck." Alex gasped, blinking a few times. _

That had been nearly a month ago and Alex hadn't said a word to him since. 

In reality, he probably should have seen that coming. Hell, he'd said 'no homo' for gods sake, how else was he going to react? The hindsight didn't make it any easier though. They'd been best friends for years and Jack was at a bit of a loss without him.

"What the hell is going on with you and Alex?" Rian demanded as soon as Jack reached them.  
"What?" Jack asked, panicked.  
"The second he saw you coming he ran off. He couldn't get out of here fast enough!" Zack frowned.   
"He hasn't shown up to band practice in almost a month and he can barely stand to be in the same room as you." Rian added as they headed towards the main campus building. "He headed to Psychology 101 early, he hates that class." Zack pointed out. 

Jack groaned, his cheeks heating up. "I don't want to talk about it." Rian rolled his eyes.  
"Tough. You two need to sort this out, it's affecting more than you two now. The band is at stake!" Zack nodded in agreement and Jack silently begged the universe for a giant hole to open up and swallow him whole. "You guys don't want to know, trust me." Zack raised an eyebrow at that. "Try us." Jack sighed, he knew they weren't going to let it go.  
"Fine, but you're both going to regret asking." 

"While I was asleep?!" Zack was horrified and really, Jack had warned them.  
"I told you not to ask." Rian was sat with his face in his hand and Zack wore an expression halfway between mortified and outraged.  
"What is wrong with you two?! Seriously!" 

Rian lifted his head and shook it in exasperation. "I can't believe he said 'no homo'" Zack turned to him in disbelief.  
"Seriously, that's what you took from that story?" Rian shrugged as Jack tried not to laugh.  
"Hey, I wasn't the one so drunk I blacked out and didn't hear them screwing"   
"We didn't!" Jack hissed, glancing around to make sure no one was listening.  
"You may as well have." Rian said with a shrug. 

"So how long has that been going on?" He asked as Zack sat back in his seat to sulk about the injustice.  
"Nothing's going on, that's the point. We were drunk, it happened now I can only assume he's freaking out and regretting it since he's avoiding me."   
"But he suggested it." Zack pointed out, unable to stay out of the conversation for long.  
"Look, I'm as confused by all this as you two. I mean I thought he was straight!" 

The pair exchanged a look and Jack frowned. "What?" Rian looked a little guilty.  
"You should talk to him." Jack rolled his eyes at the lame attempt to avoid answering.  
"Did you miss the bit where he's avoiding me? What's going on?"   
"Trust me, it's better if it comes from him."

With no other options, Jack headed over to Alex's house. He wasn't home yet when Jack arrived but his mom let Jack wait in his room for him.

"What the hell do you want?!" Alex snapped as he walked in. Dropping his bag on the floor and crossing his arms over his chest with a glare. "We need to talk." Jack said flatly, leaving no room for argument. Alex rolled his eyes as he closed the door.  
"I have nothing to say." 

He stayed where he was stood as Jack shifted where he sat on Alex's bed. "Look." Jack began. "I get that you're freaking out about what happened but we need to sort this out. The others have started to notice something's up and it's affecting the band." Alex rolled his eyes. "Nothing happened. There's nothing to talk about." Jack wasn't backing down.  
"Then why are you avoiding me?"  
"Maybe I just don't want to talk to you."   
"And maybe you're scared because you did something sexual with another guy, and you know 'no homo' doesn't mean shit." 

Jack had very clearly hit a nerve as Alex stormed across the room and grabbed him by the front of his shirt. "Shut up! I am not gay!" He growled through gritted teeth. Despite the anger Jack could see the fear in his eyes. "I never said you were." He said calmly. Alex let him go, jumping back like the words had burned him. "I know, I just... I mean. Fuck!" He slumped down against the wall, head in his hand. 

They sat in a heavy silence. Jack picked at a loose thread hanging from the rip in the knee of his jeans whilst Alex tried to gather himself enough to speak. 

Jack understood how terrifying it was. He'd freaked out hard when he first realised he was bi, but he'd gotten through it. His friends and family had all supported him and they would Alex too if he needed it.

"I'm sorry. I just, I'm so confused." His voice cracked on the last word and he slowly looked up, eyes wet.  
"I know." Jack said quietly. He carefully made his way across the room and sat down next to him. Alex rested his head against Jack's shoulder and let the tears silently fall. 

"How did you know?" He asked quietly. Jack gave a small, sad smile.  
"Well, it started out with little things. I started noticing things about guys that I usually only noticed on girls. I didn't take much notice of it at first, I just figured I was overly horny and hormonal or something. Then I had a very dirty sex dream about Brendon Urie and it became pretty impossible to ignore after that." Alex made a small amused sniffle.   
"Were you scared?" He asked and Jack shrugged.  
"I don't know if scared is quite the right word. I felt like I had to re-evaluate everything I thought I knew about myself, like everything would have to be totally different. There was a lot of anxiety and denial for a while but once I realised it didn't make me less or actually change who I was it got a lot easier to just accept it. I guess it helped that I had a lot of support." He felt Alex nod against him but he didn't reply.

"Jack I think I'm gay." He said after a long silence. He let out a single choked sob and started wiping furiously at his eyes. "And now I've gone and said it out loud. That makes it real." Jack gave a small smile as Alex sniffled.  
"Unfortunately Lex it's real whether you say it or not. Saying it out loud is usually a good first step though." Alex nodded. 

It seemed that now Alex had started talking he couldn't stop. "I kissed Lisa once. Just to try it. I figured maybe I didn't have any interest in girls because I'd never tried, it didn't do anything for me though. I mean it was nice and all but there was no spark, no feeling. The sex was the same, I did it to feel normal but I never enjoyed it. I just felt dirty after. But when we kissed Jack, when we did what we did,I felt something. It was good. I-" He cut himself off with another sniffle. "I liked it." Jack just nodded, he didn't trust himself to speak. 

"I know we were drunk and I shouldn't have suggested that we do anything, but I don't know if I would have ever dared to try anything otherwise. I never would have... known. I'm sorry I dragged you into it, that wasn't fair." Jack was a little surprised by that.  
"Alex, you have nothing to apologise for."   
"But I do. I took advantage of the fact you were drunk and like guys. That was wrong."  
"I have my own mind. I could have said no if I wasn't interested."

Alex opened his mouth to argue some more when Jack's word sunk in. "Wait... What do you mean interested?" Jack blushed scarlet when he realised what he'd said. "Well, I... Oh Jesus." Alex sat up and stared at him for a long moment. "I... Um, well. I kind of have a crush on you?" Alex's eyes widened and Jack cursed himself internally. This was the last thing Alex needed right now.

"Rian or Zack?" He said after a long moment.  
"What?"   
"Who told you?" He sat back away from Jack looking both irritated and upset.  
"Told me what?" Jack was incredibly confused.  
"Don't screw with me, Jack. It's not funny." Jack stared at him, eyebrows furrowed. 

After a long pause, Alex's eyes widened in horror. "Oh god, you really didn't know." Jack shook his head.  
"I am so lost here." Alex buried his face in his hands and groaned.  
"Fuck! Could this get any worse?"   
"Do I get to know what's happening here or am I supposed to guess?" Alex looked genuinely terrified as he looked up.  
"I like you, Jack!" 

Jack's eyes widened as Alex's teared up once more. "That's why all this started, that's why I've been questioning myself, that's why I've been avoiding you, hell it's why I kissed you! God I wish I could stop, I wish I could make it go away but I can't. I have feelings for you and there's nothing I can do about it." 

Jack opened and closed his mouth a few times. He couldn't quite believe what was happening here. Alex liked him. His crush had feelings for him too. So what was the problem here?

"You like me?" He said finally, feeling a little slow.  
"Please don't make this any harder than it already is." Alex whispered, looking defeated.  
"Did you miss the bit where I like you too?" 

Alex blinked a couple of times as he thought about Jack's words. "We're friends." He said, he clearly hadn't considered anything more.  
"Who both like each other more than friends." Jack pointed out.  
"But... I mean, what if things go wrong? You're my best friend, I can't lose you! And what about the band? We'd be effecting them even more than we are now."   
"And what if they don't? Don't we owe it to ourselves to see where this could go? We have gotten through way worse together than a breakup, okay? We will always be friends. Sure things may be tough for a while but we'll make it work. And the others will understand. They'd want us to be happy."

Before any more could be said there was a knock at the door. "Boys, is everything alright in there?" Alex rolled his eyes.  
"We're fine Mom." His voice was a little rough from the crying.  
"Are you sure? I thought I heard shouting."   
"I said we're fine." He snapped, his irritation obvious.  
"...Okay then. I'll just be downstairs." 

They sat in an awkward silence for a while as Alex sat staring at him, mulling over his words. "You're serious about this aren't you?" Jack nodded, surprised he even had to ask. "Okay. Let's see where this goes." 

Jack felt a grin spread over his face. "Yeah?" Alex nodded.  
"Yeah. Just...let's take it slow okay? I might need some time to get used to all this." Jack nodded.  
"Take all the time you need."

Alex sighed in relief before biting his bottom lip, eyes darting between Jack's lips and eyes. Jack couldn't contain a groan. "If you want this to go slow you're going to have to stop doing that. It drives me crazy, it's so hot!" Alex blushed scarlet, looking down at his feet.  
"Can I kiss you?" He asked. Glancing up at Jack through his eyelashes.  
"You don't have to ask." 

They're lips met, sweet and comforting this time around. Jack could feel Alex smiling into it and felt his heart soar. This was actually happening.

Alex pulled back a little, smiling brightly. His whole face alight with joy. Jack knew it would ruin the moment, but he couldn't help himself when he whispered. "No homo." 

Alex lent back fully with a huff, punching him lightly in the shoulder. "Dick." He muttered, thankfully still smiling.  
"Yeah." Jack grinned, leaning in and kissing him on the cheek. "But that's what you're signing up for."


End file.
